In scanned beam projection systems, pixels are typically generated by modulating light from laser light sources as a scanning mirror scans the modulated light in a raster pattern. The efficiency of the laser light sources depends on many factors. For example, efficiency may be a function of wavelength, modulation frequency, threshold current, laser diode voltage, and laser optical power.